


Between the Lines

by comete



Series: Victor/Duncan [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comete/pseuds/comete
Summary: Relishing in each other’s heartbeats was enough.
Relationships: Duncan/Victor
Series: Victor/Duncan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Between the Lines

Starry night, low breeze swaying the nearby trees into a muted hum of rustling leaves. Most of the town was withdrawn, including those who lingered awake to steal seconds out of the twilight in secrecy. The two teenagers swinging idly in a hammock together were no different, both pairs of eyes shut without care of observing the rest of the Earth around them.

Relishing in each other’s heartbeats was enough.   
They weren't particularly greedy.

“I knew we would always end up like this,” Duncan mumbled into Victor’s ear as they swung in rhythm with the night’s melody. “End up together, I mean. Ain’t ever saw us playin’ out any different. _No matter how many times you shot me down.”_

The townie was perpetually constant and eager, Victor had swiftly discovered. After about a quadrillion rejecters the man finally got a _“fine”_ out of the crossdresser to go out somewhere together on a date. Duncan had only taken a moment to lay eyes on the drag queen in the dim lights of The Final Cut before he knew that the man in a lowcut dress was going to be on his horizon in the future.

Months later they were still intertwined, resting in the crisp midnight air together as if they had always been destined to become a match.

“I shot you down because I heard you were trouble,” Victor muttered back with his standard monotone voice, eyes not opening despite aching to get a glimpse at Duncan. “Heard you had adoring fans a mile long that you would get friendly with before moving on to someone new. I don’t date players.”

At this, Duncan opened his hazel eyes to survey the man in his arms that was dressed like a woman. Shorts that were on the side of almost revealing, tanktop with an A-cup black bra underneath, black wig that was tied up in two messy buns and held on with glue soaked bobby pins. 

Even at their most intimate moments, Victor _still_ refused to let Duncan take off his wig. It was as if the hair made his identity, spawned unmatched confidence.

They were alone in the trailer’s backyard, shoddily made wood privacy fence surrounding them from any peeking neighbors. They were hidden, yet the false appearance stayed on.

_Would it ever be removed?_

Duncan protested a few seconds later to the accusation of not being an upstanding citizen. “I’m not a bad boy, V! I just hadn’t yet found a guy that was worth keepin’ is all. Until I met _you,_ of course.”

The musician pressed a kiss to the temple of Victor, the costumed man biting his tongue and cringing at the sappy words. Neither of them were into the dramatization that media brought when presenting how “healthy, normal” couples resembled. Most of those straight cousin-looking duos brought along their fair share of overdone, overcooked, and overplayed one-liners that dripped of foolish gush. 

_“Ew.”_

Duncan laughed, bringing the man that laid in his arms tighter to his chest as the tame, slightly chilled breeze pushed their hair to the side and blanketed their faces. Crickets chimed from nearby bushes, distant neighbors talking far off across the lot. 

Things were… good. Better than ever before. Amazing. Brilliant.   
_Perfect._

Nothing outside of their embrace mattered. Bills, politicians, rival cliques, the broken academy, phobic ridden parents- none of them fucking _mattered._ Everything that they needed was following steady breaths and flushed heartbeats. 

“You know… I’m going to marry you someday.”

It was a bold statement from Duncan, though a true one that he believed with every fiber of his body. Each cell in him shrieked to marry the man and refuse to let go, not allowing Victor to have the chance to slip away. Tie him down quickly before you lose him forever, Duncan's mind pleaded.

Victor rose from Duncan’s chest, turning his slim frame to peer down at the man below that laid flat on his back in the white string woven hammock. The musician’s face was _dumb,_ slow in the way that was _utterly adorable_ with eyes that hazed of burning curiosity. Duncan was genuine, true without the need for smoke and mirrors to play the part of someone he wasn’t. Duncan was a townie without a dollar to his name, but an abundance of love that couldn’t be priced. 

The crossdresser bit his tongue, nodding slowly in agreement. He felt his chest go tight as if he was being threatened with wet eyes, though no tears came to ruin the moment. It was a realization that Victor hadn’t had previously, though the future was laid out in front of them clear as day. 

Even complete strangers could see where their lives were heading. This touched Victor, Duncan being serious without any shadow of doubt looming overhead. Victor breathed in, hands slightly shaky.

“I know.”

Without wasting a moment more, Victor kissed his future husband with a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: video-space
> 
> another addition of, "i should be sleeping but what if I write gay fanfiction instead?"  
> I want to make a longer work involving the two of them, so maybe that'll be coming up soon? I know that OC content in the Bully fandom gets like,,, NEGATIVE views though IOJEHRKGIEHKG  
> I'm happy with how this turned out even if nobody reads it! I think it's soft and cute!
> 
> title from, "fallingforyou" by The 1975, a sweet soft song that fits with the theme perfectly.


End file.
